


Nangongopya Ka Ba?

by kaichocosoo



Series: One-Liner Prompt Drabbles! [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Madaming malungkot kaya sana mapasaya kayo nito kahit konti ^^





	Nangongopya Ka Ba?

Hingal na umupo si Kyungsoo sa upuan nya. Nagpasalamat muna sya sa lahat ng santo na dinasalan nya on the way para hindi ma-late. Punyetang traffic wala na talagang oras. Dalawang minuto na lang zero na sana sya sa quiz na pinaghandaan nya simula last week pa.

At dahil umabot naman siya with a few tumblings to spare, kinalma muna ni kyungsoo ang sarili nya habang kinukuha ang penguin pouch nya. Kinuha nya na ang kanyang bagong biling mechanical pencil at eraser, sci-cal at yung gtech nya na .3, essentials para sa exam nila sa calculus.

On the dot, dumating ang prof nila Kyungsoo. Agad din naman syang tumayo kasabay ng mga blockmates nya para ayusin ang mga upuan nila. Dapat kasi may halos isang dipa ang layo nila sa isa't-isa.

Napatingin siya sa kanan nya at dun nya lang napansin si baekhyun na mukhang ready na din. At dahil calculus exam to, galit galit muna sila at tanging nod lang ang greeting.

Hindi na nagsalita pa ang prof nila, expected na nya na alam na ng klase nya ang dapat nilang gawin. Kung hindi, ipaparamdam nya sayo na ayaw nya sa mga tanga at hindi nakikinig sa isang titig lang.

Kaya naman pagkakuha ni kyungsoo ng test paper nya na mainit-init pa, agad siyang pumunta sa problem solving para matapos na. Wala na syang pake sa paligid maliban sa pag-drawing ng drum na may inlet at outlet ng tubig.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, natapos na si kyungsoo sa 5 problems, all with complete illustration at labels. Hindi siya sigurado sa isa niyang final answer kaya sana maisalba sya ng 3 points para sa drawing nya.

Ibinaba na nya ang pencil nya para isulat na ng pen ang mga final answer nya pero dahil clumsy sya, natabig nya ang .3 gtech na nakapatong sa desk. Parang nagslowmo ang buhay ni kyungsoo habang pinapanood na malaglag ang leche sa mahal pero maganda kasing gel pen.

At the last second though, umandar ulit ang utak nya at himalang nasalo ang gintong pen. Napatuwad man sya ng walang poise, hindi naman na sya mapapagastos ulit. Nagpasalamat muli si kyungsoo sa lahat ng santo na mukhang favorite sya today.

Until makita nya in between his legs ang pamilyar na converse ng nakaupo sa likod nya.

Instinct na talaga ang panglilisik ng mata nya at least once sa taong nakaupo sa likod nya aka jongin kim. Gaya ng sapatos at dakilang bibo kid ng block nila. Syempre hindi matatapos ang araw na yun na hindi nya naipaparamdam ang inis nya kay kim.

Lalo na nakangisi nanaman ang mokong. Nakakainis.

"Tinitingin-tingin mo dyan ha? Nangongopya ka ba?" Gigil na pabulong na tanong ni kyungsoo, with matching blazing eyes.

Lumapit ng konti si jongin, nakangiting aso pa din. "Bakit nasa pwet mo ba mga sagot mo?"

"Mr. Do and Mr. Kim. Mukhang tapos na kayo sa exam nyo at naglalandian na kayo ah?"

Lugi si kyungsoo kasi sya yung nakaharap sa likod kaya sa hiya, napa-squeak sya ng sorry sa prof nila at pinilit kalimutan na nakatingin sa pwet nya ang kupal na si jongin kim.


End file.
